


An Idiot and his Ring

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Proposals, Valentine's Day 2019, food discussed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: Peter plans an elaborate proposal. Stiles messes it up. So who's the idiot?And Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!





	An Idiot and his Ring

An idiot and his ring

Peter doesn’t do anything half-assed. Everyone who knows him will confirm that he’s a full-ass person. Stiles will also confirm it’s a very nice, firm and full ass.

So of course his plan to propose to Stiles is an elaborate one. No, not like asking using a scoreboard at a stadium, because that’s just gauche.

His plan, which is perfect, involves a proposal over Valentine’s Day, because if Peter overdoes most things, Stiles believes it’s impossible to overdo Valentine’s Day. Maybe because he didn’t have a lot of special ones in high school, maybe there’s some college dates Peter needs to hunt down and kill, but whatever the reason, Stiles loves Valentine’s Day now that he has Peter to set them up.

There should be flowers, Stiles loves flowers. And Peter does too, so there’s usually flowers in the house and for Valentine’s they’re even more elaborate. Not red roses, that’s so common. Purple and white roses, maybe. Lilies, orchids and tulips have been in their apartments and houses for the holiday.

There’s gifts of some sort; over the years it’s been books, jewelry, games and anything Stiles looks at twice. Dinner with something nice to drink. Always something sweet or several sweet things, because that’s another thing Peter’s darling boy expects.

This year, Peter is rolling it up into one Valentine’s Day package. Go away to a lovely B&B, favorite foods, flowers, wine, chocolates and a proposal. Complete with a ring. To be sure it’s special, he’s done that special, stupid thing to make sure it’s a proposal to talk about for years to come.

He makes truffles, dark chocolate with orange liquor just the way Stiles likes them. And for one of them, he put the ring on the top, covered with a loop of white chocolate to hold it on. There’s no way that Stiles (as oblivious as he can be) can miss it. It’s a frigging circle of white chocolate and you pull it off and then there’s a ring. It took Peter literal months to pick out the ring. It’s etched white gold, simple, but lovely. Stiles should love it. Peter certainly hopes so, it took him a lot of work to find the ring and have it hand-made and then he made the chocolates. Okay, that part wasn’t difficult, but hiding all this from his nosy partner, hopefully fiancé has been a total pain in the ass. But it’s Stiles and damn, he’s worth it.

There’s a few last minute things like packing suitcases so Stiles doesn’t need to bother with that (and ask too many questions) and they’re ready to go. Peter’s let Noah know and he’s advised Derek as well, so if there’s anything that the pack’s emissary and enforcer would need to do, too fucking bad. It’ll hold for a few days. This is more important.

 

Okay, everything’s arranged and ready and the only thing left is to finish packing the few things for the road trip and to pack the truffles Peter made. He needs to be sure there’s an assortment of spicy, sweet, and salty things for the car because that’s the way Stiles is. Endless bottles of Coke Zero and snacks for the ride to wherever they’re going. Caffeine and salt, that’s the key to the boy’s heart.

Peter enters the house, the one they’ve shared for the last two years. This isn’t their first home, but they’ve been together ever since Stiles graduated from college. Peter makes his way to the kitchen to pack up the chocolates, including the special one with the ring attached. And then stops because Stiles is at the kitchen counter, licking his fingers, right next to where the truffles are sitting, ready to be packed.

“Hey, Peter!” Stiles calls, and between the flush on his cheeks and the slight scent of embarrassment, it’s obvious that there’s something not right. Which is pretty much status quo for their relationship.

“Hey, pet, didn’t think you’d be home yet,” Peter says, looking towards the counter where – oh fuck.

“Hey, Peter. I, um, hope you weren’t planning on giving these to homeless seniors or anything, cause I may have eaten one or two?” Stiles isn’t very good at looking embarrassed, and normally that’s a good thing, but right now, hands shoved into his pockets and a hint of chocolate on his upper lip, Peter can’t really say anything.

“You ate some?” He looks at the tray and yes, of course, the one that had the pretty ring of white chocolate, to cover the pretty ring of gold he was going to propose with, is gone. “I made those. I was planning on a trip out of town for Valentine’s.”

“Wow, that sounds great! And you made candies, like you _made_ them? You’re awesome, babe.” Stiles wraps himself around Peter’s neck and in spite of himself, Peter buries his face in his mate’s neck, smelling the contentment and trust and love. This is Peter’s mate, even if he’s a fucking idiot.

“Did you happen to notice anything when you ate the chocolates? Maybe there was one covered in white chocolate?” Peter asks, trying to keep his teeth in, because no matter what, this is the one he’ll spend the rest of his life with.

“Um, yeah, maybe?” Stiles says, pulling back to look at Peter. “One was kinda crunchy, but I admit, I was so happy to see homemade candies that I probably just ate it without really chewing. You know, just let it melt enough to swallow and bam, done!”

Peter prides himself on his ability to think on his feet, but honestly, this is not exactly something he could plan for. Stiles is his first fiancé and so he’s not had experience with a fiancé eating the engagement ring. He shuts his eyes, clasping his hands together to think of what to do, because obviously opening Stiles’ stomach up to find the ring is not the best idea. “Darling. My darling, my love, my everything. You didn’t happen to question what you were eating or what the ‘crunchy’ bit might have been?”

“No. Was it something?” Stiles asks, shrugging. His heart beat is escalated and Peter’s trying not to be too threatening, because you don’t want to scare the human, his fiancé, his mate. His own personal idiot.

“I made those for our trip. A surprise trip, leaving on the 13th so we’d spend Valentine’s Day away. I’ve already packed your bags, so all you’ll have to do is get into the car.” He takes a breath, moving closer to Stiles, getting a nice bit of his scent – it’s something wild, full of thunder storms and the earthy smell of the preserve. There’s not a time that Peter hasn’t wanted him. “My plan is to drive to Monterey. We’ll stop at a pub for lunch, I think you’ll like it, they have a cider tasting for you. Then we’ll get to the coast and I picked a nice B&B to stay at, with a view of the water.”

“Sounds great.” Stiles wraps his arms around Peter, grinning as he nips at the older man’s thick neck. “Very romantic V.D.”

Peter tilts his head back, shuddering when Stiles mouths at his Adam’s apple; this is his partner and he trusts him, the only one he’s ever let do something so intimate and risky to a wolf. “It was supposed to be. My ultimate plan was to propose to you, but that crunch in the truffle? I think you swallowed the ring.”

“Oh you mean this?” Stiles asks, holding up his hand in between them, ring glinting on his finger. “I did take a bite on the side and, no, I’m not quite stupid enough to actually eat something hard – no snickering from you.”

“You…” Peter sighs, not sure if he should be annoyed or amused or aroused with his clever mate. “You found it and decided to give me a heart attack? Rude boy.”

“Hey, you know me, I’m curious by nature. So I found it, and pried it off and then I had to suck it off to clean it.”

Peter can only raise an eyebrow at that, sniffing loudly when Stiles’ scent spikes.

“Yeah, I went there, wolf. And it’s not the first time I’ve cleaned something off with mouth, is it?” he answers, grinning and making a quick jerk-off motion, before his face goes serious. “So. You wanna propose to me, Peter? Just ask me?”

“Now?” He sighs and shrugs, taking the ring back from Stiles. “I guess waiting is pointless, isn’t it? Do you want me on one knee?”

“Were you going to do that?” Stiles whispers, suddenly serious. His eyes shine, briefly going white, with his magic at the surface. “Not sure you should, I kind of go Pavlov when you get on your knees.”

“Another reason we’re not welcome in church, darling,” Peter says, taking Stiles’ hand.

“That and you seem to catch on fire whenever we go inside.”

Peter chuckles, kissing his mate’s knuckles. “Makes a church wedding for us a little iffy.”

“We’ll need the ceremony in the preserve, with our pack.”

“I haven’t even proposed yet.”

“Well, I’m waiting.”

Peter takes a deep breath and steps closer, resting forehead-to-forehead and rubbing their noses together. “Mieczyslaw Nicholas Stilinski. You’re my best friend and my mate and my everything. I’d love it if you’d agree to love me and annoy me for the rest of my unnatural life.”

“Horrible wolf,” Stiles chuckles, brushing their lips together. “Peter Francis Hale, you are my wolf, and my partner in way too many crimes and I cannot imagine spending my life without you. Yes, let’s get married and gross everyone out with our PDAs. I love you.”

They stand, swaying slightly, with their arms wrapped around each other for another long minute. “So is this a wedding band or an engagement ring or what? Do I get another ring at the ceremony? Nose ring? Nipple ring?”

“You can have any of those you want. Normally, at the ceremony itself, you get a bite.” Peter grins and snaps his teeth at Stiles’ neck. “The ring is for humans to know you’re off limits. The bite shows for other wolves.”

Stiles’ eyes go comically big as he reaches into his front pocket, pulling out a shiny band. “Well, my wolf, I better get this on you so humans know you’re off limits, too.” He takes Peter’s hand, putting the ring on his finger. “It’s platinum and I hope you like it. It seemed flashy enough for your tastes.”

Peter rubs the band on his hand, shaking his head with a slight smile. “You never cease to surprise me, my moon. Surprise and delight.”

“Good.” Stiles gives him a quick kiss, and grabs another truffle, taking a bite before he shoves the rest into Peter’s mouth. “Let’s clean up here and get started with our super romantic Valentine’s holiday!”

 

 


End file.
